


Further Apart

by yourlittlehiddlesmonster



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternating Universe, F/M, POV Alternating, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlehiddlesmonster/pseuds/yourlittlehiddlesmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lives from different lifetimes meet at an unfortunate coincidence. Nothing can bring them together but, the one thing that can may not be enough. What do you do when time goes against falling in love in the best way possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long long long time. Probably too long that I've lost my touch at writing.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> It's amazing to listen to Patti Page's You Belong To Me to set you in the mood. It worked for me  
> so I hope it works for you as well.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Comments and other musings would be very much welcome. *whispers* Don't be too harsh. 
> 
> Thank you!

 

_See the pyramids along the Nile_

_Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle_

_Just remember darling all the while,_

_You belong to me_

 

She hummed along to the ballad tune while she flipped the blemished page of Hemingway’s The Old Man and the Sea. She’d love to see Patti Page perform the song live one of these days, she thought, probably on one of her father’s trips to the America. "Someday." she whispered. 

A whiff of cold air blew past her face, tearing her attention from the book and into the outside and just far enough to be seen, the sun was at its farewell, welcoming the night sky. She jumped of f the place where she sat by the windows and pulled it shut. The warmth and crackle of the fireplace invited her in, settling herself on the rug just close enough to feel the heat of the hearth whilst she read her book.

“When will we ever be more worth of your presence than that book, Jane?” She could see her mother leaning on the arch that separated the hallway from their makeshift library but she never tore her eyes from the leather bound piece she held. An incoherent murmur found its way out of her lips while her brows furrowed to keep herself concentrated on what she was reading.

Her mother grew impatient, walking to the turntable that filled the room with song and lifting up the needle to turn it off. “Your father wants you dining with us for supper tonight,” her mother paused, carefully mapping out words. “Since… it is a new beginning for us all, ma petite.”

With a groan, she stood and looked at the page where she stopped, whispering it to herself in hopes of not forgetting where she left off. “Thank you, darling.” Her mother smiled softly, walking her way towards the dining room, stopping shortly to see you follow.

 

“What are your plans in the afternoon tomorrow, Jane?” her father quipped, while taking a sip of the soup her mother prepared.

“I am probably starting a new novel, Othello, possibly. Why do you ask, father?” she answered almost right away.

She saw the way her father scrunched up his nose. Sensing disapproval, she halted herself from adding anything else such as, probably touring the town in search for a library that would help alleviate the boredom she was easily acquiring.

“Instead of worrying yourself about those books and nonsense of yours,” he coughed, setting the table napkin on his lap, “why not spare some time with me and tour the factory in the center of Harrogate that me and Sir Charles just opened?”

“But, _mon père—_ “

“Let me change that,” he leaned his arms on the side of the table, pausing to take a stern look at her while she kept her head low, fumbling with her own table napkin, imagining it was as interesting as it was. “I want you to accompany me in the center tomorrow. It’s not a request, Jane.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They arrived at half past 7 o’clock at the manor in Harrogate. Long past supper in this countryside and Tom could faintly hear his stomach grumbling in hunger. He had just settled his luggage in his room and has been fairly optimistic about this month trip, away from everything just like his sisters suggested. His room was at the second landing of the corridor and on his way back there, the scent of paint and old wood filled his senses. Her sisters were situated in the first room of the ground floor of the manor and he could hear their screams over who takes which bed over another. A quiet eerie feeling came over him as he decided to explore the establishment while waiting for supper.

Just as he was walking along, a particular light seemed to have caught his eye. Turning to the left, Tom saw a crack—no, a dent in a wall, a line where the light came through. He palmed the walls and pushed it gently, entering into a hidden attic of some sort.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It is one of her father’s matchmaking schemes again. Jane’s head exploded in anger at the thought of another man being introduced and her almost being sold as livestock to another head of a company for game. Her fingers dug into the leather bindings of the book she held as she paced in her room—a room not even familiar to her. She shook her head and huffed in frustration, thoughts rushing through her head. She grabbed a thick sweater from her trunk and brought it along with her book as she walked around the house, exploring this wasteland they called home.

 

The house was crème in all its wall linings, hard wooden oak floors creaked at every step. It held 5 bedrooms, 2 of which are occupied by her and the other by her parents. Her fingers traced the walls as she walked slowly. Her path was lit by a few bulbs of light, making sure the halls were visible enough. As her feet carefully treaded on the floor, her palms lay planted on the yellowing paper of the walls, a breeze of wind touched her finger tips, stopping her in her tracks.

She looked to where her hands touched the wall; a small unnoticeable line separated the walls from each other. Her fingers grazed at it once again, feeling another breeze kiss her skin. “Wha—“ she whispered to herself, now, two hands lay flat on the left and right parts it. Pushing softly on the wood, the right portion of it slid back, a soft creak on its hinges.

A look of awe disbelief crossed her face. She only read these kinds of doors in novels of old, mostly on fiction, but, she did know some residential areas in the country housed trap or hidden doors like these. She pushed the door further and stepped inside, feeling for switches on the wall when a string she assumed was a switch, hit her face. She pulled on it gently; sending a warm glow of its light flooded the room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Soft yellow lights dimmed the place, somehow, he felt like the light was at its last breaths. Dusty in every inch, cobwebs everywhere, he waved his hand through, carefully removing the webs that blocked his way and made his way in the room, rubbing his hands together to create some sort of heat in this chilly room.

His eyes caught an old leather bound piece by the end table. A book, he supposed. Walking towards it, he eyed an old rotary dial phone. He sat by the couch beside it and grabbed the book, blowing of the dust that accumulated over it. He unbound it and felt his fingers on the surface of its browned pages. Aside from the aged pages, the book was in perfect condition, he thought. Placing it on his lap, his eyes shifted to the phone where the book was earlier.

“Probably out of order just like most of the things in this place are.” He whispered to himself.

But out of curiosity, he lifted the phone’s handle and placed it against his ear. He almost didn’t catch himself automatically say, “Hello, is anyone there?” as if someone was at the end of it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Furniture covered in white linen filled the room. A grandfather clock stood in the corner, trunks covered in dust and cobwebs coated the corners of the ceilings.

“If you don’t start being hard handed, that daughter of yours—“ Jane could hear her father’s loud voice booming. She blocked out the sounds of her mother reasoning out with the shallow retorts of her father as she walked deeper into the room.

She sat herself on one of the couches covered with white cloth and laid her book on the end table beside it. A phone sat beside her book, probably left by the old tenants of this house, she thought. Jane lifted the handle, carefully placing it against her ear. The line was dead for a few seconds until a muffled voice came through the line. She could barely make the words out.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” A gruff British voice said.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Anticipated Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm doing as well as I think I am.   
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Who is this?” a soft female voice barely whispered on the other line.

“Is this a party line?” Curiosity overwhelmed him. Tom heard that back then, party lines were a thing before everyone could have their own line of telephone.

Silence met him after a few moments. “Hello? Are you still there?”

“It seems rather unusual that I am hearing your voice right now for I haven’t even rung any number, Sir.” Jane replied, more nervous than in wonder. She felt a bit odd speaking to this stranger on the other line, more so, because she was in the hidden attic of the house they just moved in. _Get a hold of yourself Jane Beaufort, s_ he chastised herself.

“ _Thomas._ Tom. Tom Hiddleston. That’s my name.” Swallowing hard, not particularly sure why he told her that.

“Well, Thomas,” his name rolled on her tongue smoothly, bringing him a chill on his spine. “This is curious but, maybe there has been fault at the telephone station—“

“Don’t hang up, please.” As quick as it came out of his mouth, the quicker he regretted it, mentally hitting himself.   _Smooth, Tom, smooth._

“I find no more reason to stay on the line than—“ she countered only to be cut off.

“Tell me your name.” The way his low voice said it barely above a whisper made her heart beat a tad quicker. Cold filled the room as if there were windows in this mysterious attic and she shivered slightly. Unease filled her but, the thought that this was probably the most excitement she will experience thus far, made her consider in favor of revealing her name.

Sensing that it probably was rude and it would’ve caught her off guard, he furrowed his brows, thinking of what to say to make up for his imposing on her.

“I am truly sorry, that wasn’t—I didn’t mean to—“

“Jane Rene Beaufort.” Deciding against her worry, she told him.

“I would bet my career that your name, paired with your voice would have a beautiful face to accompany it.” He said smoothly, a hint of chuckle at the end of his sentence.

“And how would you propose to prove your premise, _Thomas?_ ” Mischief laced her voice.

“I could—“

Before he could finish, she heard her name being called from the first landing of the estate. It was probably her mother looking for her. Her fingers trembled and she held tightly on the phone with both of her hands, covering her mouth against the mouth piece with one of them.

“My mother seeks me, Thomas.” She said sympathetically. “I bid you farewell, and I apologize for the sudden end of this conversation.” Almost, just right before she was about to set the handheld down, his voice came too quickly to stop Jane in her tracks.

“Speak with me again, 8PM tomorrow. I will be waiting.” And with that, a line cut off was what answered him.

 

 

 

She came out of the attic, pulling the door towards her before she flicked off the lights. Shutting the door carefully and treading to her room, she arrived just in time before her mother could open the door and check on her.

“Were you up and about again, ma petite?” her mother queried.

She shook her head, pretending not to tear of her eyes from the book she was reading. But, deep inside, she was debating with herself on what just happened before her mother, surprisingly much to her dismay, ended the peculiar experience that happened in the attic. Jane wrinkled her nose, weighing the pros and cons of going back and conversing with the stranger-from-the-other-line.

_It’s not like you actually meet him._ Her optimistic self says. _It’s basically just a chat over the phone._

_With someone you don’t know. Haven’t met. Or should I say again, someone you don’t know._ She shook her head, blurring the voices that reasoned out in her mind.

“Are you alright, honey?” her mother looked at her, worry spreading across her face. “Are you feeling ill?”

She shook her head. “No,” she swallowed. “I mean, yes to feeling alright, no to feeling ill.”

Her mother nodded slowly, coaxing the door open. “If you are certain,” Stepping out, she quipped, “I bid you goodnight, ma petite.”

“Goodnight, ma mere.”

As soon as the door shut, she rolled on her stomach and buried herself in the pillows that covered her bed. It smelled of lilac and laundry soap. _I wonder what he’d smell like,_ she thought. More thoughts of Tom filled her mind and she caught herself replaying his soft voice over and over again in her mind.

_Thomas Hiddleston, that’s my name._ She remembered fondly as slumber hazed her eyes. He didn’t have such a bad voice and she bet her soul it’s as good as how he looks.

 

 

 

 

She was jolted awake by the knocks on her door, followed by a soft voice that she recognized was her mother’s.

“Darling, it is morning, your father expects you downstairs and ready in an hour and a half.”

She groaned. _Only if this bed could bury me deeper where no voice could be heard and nobody is able to bother me at this ungodly time._ Jane mumbled incoherently about being up too early in the morning and how she never agreed to the meeting in the first place or how her father was being inconsiderate once more.

“Darling, breakfast is downstairs if you wanted some before you leave.” Footsteps dissipated as she sat up, looking around, setting her eyes on the ticking clock on the side of her bed. 7 in the morning. On the dot.

She dragged her feet heavily to the bathroom, let water fill in the tub as she looked for appropriate clothing for the uneventful meeting her father has set up. She settled for a fitted green silk dress that had sleeves run just above her elbows.

 

 “The car is here, Jane.” Her father told her sternly. She was in the middle of her breakfast when her father coerced her to leave with him, obviously not giving her much of a choice in the matter.

The ride to her father’s office took less than an hour but was still agonizing slow and torturous to her. Before she could go against continuing this sentence, she was interrupted by a knock on the door to her left, signaling they had arrived.

A man in a sleek white suit smiled at her from the window and opened the door. “Welcome to the biggest tobacco factory in North Yorkshire, may I take your hand, Miss?”

She accepted the hand offered to her unwillingly and looked up to the owner of the smug smile that faced her. _Blonde hair gelled. Tailored suit and pants. Hands manicured perfectly. Dashing smile that could probably make half of North Yorkshire swoon. Arrogant bastard._

“Anything the matter, Miss, uh—?” he started, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“I see you’ve met my son, Ms. Beaufort.” A short round man approached us. He was around 2 or 3 inches shorter than my father but, he had his arm on his shoulder tightly as he walked closer.

I stood slightly agape at the strange combination of father and son that was before my eyes. Here stood a lean and slightly distasteful, arrogantly good looking man and his father of the complete opposite, embodying warmth and all genuine smiles.

“Harold Cox,” my father introduced as he walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a too-proud gesture. “Agricultural entrepreneur, tobacco magnate, and one of the richest men in Northern Britain.” He beamed at the chuckling old man.

“You esteem me far above the ground, Raoul,” he winked at my father as my father himself joined him in his laughter, followed by his son. “Now introduce us to your beautiful daughter. I bet my boy Theo here would rather get into that part now.”

My father cleared his throat before he quipped my name, albeit slowly. “Jane Rene Beaufort, our only daughter.”

“Well, a brilliant name for a brilliant woman, I bet?” Harold said, offering a hand for me to take, only to be met with a soft kiss from the joyful old man.

“Now let’s talk about that merger we were planning.” He whispered to my father as they walked ahead.

 

 

 

 

“But mother—“

“What did your father tell you precisely?” Her mother sat on the bed and patted the space beside her, asking me to take a seat.

“He said that Theo and I would be the future of the companies they were building and Harold just laughed in agreement.” Jane huffed, setting herself beside her mother. She groaned, practically screamed in her room in anger.

“Did your father _specifically_ say that he wanted you to marry Harold’s son,” her mother looked at her with worry. “I bet Theo’s not half as bad as you assume him to be, Jane.”

“Well, if you’d remove the arrogance, wash the gel off his hair in a hundred baths, the awful reek of his perfume—basically everything about him, he’d be half as fine.” Jane said sarcastically.

Josette looked at her daughter with half a smile. “Supper is available, if you wanted some, _ma petite._ ” She said before leaving Jane in the room.

_Maybe I was a bit rude to her._ She sighed and looked at the clock. _It’s 7:45._ She didn’t give time to wonder and walked straight up to the hidden attic by the end of the hall and opened the lights that led her to the same cloth covered living room.

Thoughts of the morning earlier and that god-awful lunch she had with her father were almost fleeting when she heard the grandfather clock at the back of the room ring with a loud sound. 8PM, she assumed. She didn’t know what number to dial onto the phone but, much without thought; she held up the phone to her ear and whispered a soft “Hello” to its mouthpiece.

“Would it be weird to say that I have been looking forward to our conversation this entire day?” a smooth British voice asked her.

“What is it with this particular conversation that had you anticipating for it, Thomas?” Jane replied with a question, relief flooding her entirety. _Finally,_ a thought that could keep hers away from today’s mishap. And here she was, conversing with the stranger—with Thomas in an abandoned attic, and the deviousness of it all excited her.

“Maybe it’s the curiosity that fills me talking to a stranger in an unusual circumstance,” he chuckled. “And maybe I was just irked by the lack of face to that gorgeous voice.”

“Have you never heard that flattery gets you nowhere, Thomas?” Jane joined him with a soft laugh. “Or maybe that saying isn’t truly adhered to where you are?” She challenged.

“Oh please, Jane Rene Beaufort, it is not flattery but truth.”

“Then a gorgeous voice you hold as well, and not only that but a silver tongue.”

“Now that’s what I call flattery,” he said, then, filling the muffled line with his laughter. “May I ask how your day has been?” he asked, finally moving on from his bout of joy.

“Oh, the gods have probably brought upon me a curse today that I had to endure an entire afternoon where I had no say or whatsoever while people bargain for my future.” She sighed deeply.

Tom heard her let go of that sight as if a huge load was lifted of her back when she finally said it. It bothered him to think a lady like her had worries of that weight in times like these.

“What? Like an arranged marriage of some sort?” He asked utterly curious.

“Well, my father did not specifically say that I was to be betrothed but, the insinuation was there,” she groaned in his ears and it felt like she was actually there speaking to her if it wasn’t for the noisy line. “And he particularly did not give me any say in the matter. Deliberately cutting me off on every word I would say regarding this _deal._ ” The word was with venom he could practically hear it oozing in her voice; along with despise. His brows furrowed in disappointment, _she was bound to be married._ He sighed softly hoping she would not hear it. And Tom caught himself feeling more than curiosity from this girl he talked to over the old telephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? All of this getting back into writing has made me nervous.   
> *whispers* And thirsty for approval. 
> 
> How was the chapter?  
> I'm probably updating a chapter or two every week 'til my classes start again.
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Ophelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kudos for my previous chapters! That's amazing! Thank you so much!  
> For this chapter, I have been inspired by John Schmitt's song, Ophelia, and I do hope you do give it a try.  
> It is quite suitable for this chapter as well.  
> Do enjoy, I hope. *chuckles nervously*

The following day, a soft voice from the other side of her door was heard, a few knocks after them. “Miss Beaufort?” The voice asked once more.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched her limbs out, uncovering herself from the duvet that wrapped around her tiny body. “Come in.” She said groggily, sleep still evident in her voice.

“Good morning, Miss.” The young woman entered with a tray of food and nodded curtly at her as she did. “I am Beth, I will be your hand maid as your mother commanded.” A soft smile was on her face while she placed the tray on my bed, opposite from where Jane was. Beth was a short lady who was probably in her early twenties, and she was dressed in a simple dress, her hair in a tight bun, with a few of its blonde tresses sticking up. She had brown eyes that were unyielding yet she had a gentle look that was covered with a shade of pink that fell on her face.

“Good morning, Beth, just call me Jaaaaaawne.” She yawned and reached for the cup of tea, bringing it up to her face to catch a whiff of it. The aroma filled her senses that roused her from her sleepy state. “Mhmm, Earl Grey, and it is just perfect.”

“Your mother told me it was your favorite and I complied, Mi—Jane.” She grinned, satisfied with her achievement.

“It is and I’m glad you did, Beth. Thank you,” she nodded with a small smile. “You may take your leave whenever convenient.”

Beth nodded and walked out, “You are expected within an hour downstairs, Miss, it is for a drive with Mr. Theodore Cox.” She finally said before softly closing the door behind her. A sigh escaped her lips and she placed the cuppa on the tray before slamming herself on the bed once again, groaning at the thought of another day with the man her father set her up with.

 

 

A rough hand planted on her shoulder and she suppressed her immediate shiver at the gesture. Jane looked to the hand’s owner, Theo, driving with a stern yet satisfied stare on the road. “This Is a great car your father purchased,” He looked to her for a short moment, slowly rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. “The Ford Thunderbird, it is new just released a few years ago, very luxurious, high performance…”

The car was a dark shade of blue and that was all she knew had she listened to him trail on about the vehicle as she stared outside the car window where she sat, glancing for a moment behind her where Beth sat timidly, clearly unsure of her presence as they drove through the outskirts of the countryside.

Thoughts of Thomas and their conversation flooded through Jane, further than that, thoughts of her future she mapped leisurely in her head.

“Why do you look restless?” Theo asked without a hint of emotion in his voice. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away as Theo removed the hand that was on her shoulder and continued driving, pretending the few shrubbery and trees that lined the road were of interest to her. “Oh, and Jane, if—when, we are finally wed, I want you to stay at home and take care of the children as well as serving me,” he started and as quickly as he said those words, blood filled her ears and she looked at the view narrowly, weighing his words in her head. “That is how women should be, just like my mother.”

“I want to study fine arts, Theo, University College London.” She countered.

“What? You would rather waste time studying at some low-end college in the city?” He snorted but, he wasn’t done speaking yet. “I’d rather have you taking care of our children rather than be an insufferable artist. Just forget about it, Jane, it is a dull thing.” He said irritated, a cold look flashing in his blue eyes as he ran his fingers on his gelled hair.

She stopped listening once again once he continued on with all his musings about how the arts are idiotic and just then, Theo didn’t notice a bloke crossing the unpaved street of the country. “THEO!” Jane screamed just as he hit the brakes upon seeing the man stop in his tracks with a terrified look on his face. Her hand held on to the dashboard of the car and looked at the man in disbelief.

“Do you want to kill me you bludgeoning idiot?” the poor man said.

With everyone alight the car; Theo approached the victim face to face. “Well aren’t you one to talk, crossing the street with no caution and blaming it on me!” Theo shouted, pushing the man, causing him to stumble.

“Theo, please. Just—“ Jane held him back but he struggled against her arms.

“Get out of our way, you destitute.” Theo shouted once again as he shrugged off Jane’s restraints, retreating to the car and driving around the man who lay on the ground dumbfounded.

 

 

“I was surprised, Thomas, and then I asked myself if this was the man my father wanted me to marry.” Worry casting in Jane’s voice. “He’s violent, and I don’t know.” She sighed, a hand fumbling with the hem of her dress, another habit she had during feelings of distraught.

“Then you should tell him you are against it.”  Tom suggested. “While it is still early and you still have a chance—“

“If only I was given the chance,” Jane shook her head to herself. “Why all the queries, Thomas? Might I ask how your day went aside from the anticipation of our phone call rendezvous that has been coming very frequent?” She recognized the same playful tone in her voice once again. _And how my name rolls off her lips,_ Tom groaned.

“Are you quite alright?” Jane asked. She caught worry in her voice, mentally shaking her head in hopes that she did not sound _too worried._

“Oh—yes, I’m sorry. I ugh—it was uneventful to say the least. I am off from work since it will be a few weeks before I go back to the theatre—“

“Oh! An actor then?” Jane quipped eagerly.

“Yes, ehehe,” Tom wondered if she could ever know him _by any chance._ He shifted in the cloth burdened seat, eyeing the book beside the old phone as he traced his fingers along it’s spine in curiosity, trying to remove his thoughts Jane knowing that he was an acclaimed actor. “It is truly no big deal, Jane.”

“But it is, Thomas!” she sighed a little, calming herself from the excitement. She was fond of the theatre, embodiments of novels and other works but, he seemed sour to the topic. “I would pry no more if it is bothersome.”

“Not exactly bothersome but...” he trailed off, sighing as well. “Let’s just, ugh, where are you right now?” Before he caught himself, he’d already gave off the question. Tom shook his head in disbelief. _What if she thought him too forward?_

“I live in the middle of nowhere, called Harrogate.” Jane said too softly that he almost didn’t catch it. She wasn’t entirely sure why she would tell him that. _What if he’s a crazy stalker that would bother her all the night and day._ However her lack of trust in all of this, she looked at it with positivity. _Maybe he was just curious._

“By any chance, would this princess need saving in the form of a knight in shining armor?” he said albeit slowly as well. He chuckled lightly.

“I am not a damsel in distress, Thomas, probably just a girl in the wrong place and time.” She scoffed in her response, a deep sigh leaving her lips without her taking notice.

“Wait. Did you say Harrogate? Harrogate, North Yorkshire?” A look of disbelief crept up his face and his eyes grew wide at anticipation of an answer from her, making him sit up from where he sat.

“Yes, Thomas, it is in North Yorkshire.” He sounds a bit excited, she thought. “It is not much of countryside and I do believe it is the only one in Northern Yorksh—”

“I want to see you.” He said too quickly, cutting her off upon hearing her affirmation of the question. _Maybe it was foolish of me to tell him,_ Jane doubted.

“Thomas,” Jane started. “I do not—“

“Jane, please do not deny me the grace of seeing and not just hearing.” He begged, unsure of what his reasons might be besides that innocent one. “I am visiting Harrogate for a few weeks more and it has been thoroughly uneventful.”

“See me, Jane, will you? It would truly change everything and I will be grateful.” He sighed, almost feeling defeated. “If you are not pleased at our meeting, I swear on the moon—“

A quote came across her mind, one she had just read the previous days on their way to England and it is still stuck in her mind for its romance despite of her thinking it was somewhat silly.

“Thomas, o swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon—“

He recognized her reference and smiled widely in glee, feeling his heart beat ringing in his ears. He couldn’t contain his excitement though he hastily cut her off. “What shall I swear by?”

_He’s read Shakespeare. What a wonder._ She laughed in amusement before answering him. “Do not swear, although I joy in thee.”

“River Nidd, at 5 o’ clock, just before dawn.” Thomas said, continuing with his request. “Will you meet me there?”

“River Nidderdale, you mean?” she furrowed her brow.

“Yes, River Nidderdale, Nidd, please, Jane?”

It’ll probably do no harm in fulfilling his request, as his begging and swearing did her well. “I will, Thomas, I will.”

He was cynical at the least but her yes made everything bright. Brighter than the lights that filled the room and his face, brighter than it will ever be again in a long time. He was beaming and as he hung the phone up, he was shaking his head in disbelief how positive everything has come.

 

 

 

Oh his walk trying to look for a shop that sold flowers, Tom thought of all the conversations they had. The country had cobblestone pathways and bricks for walls. Vines crept up most of the houses and he had no doubt that most of the houses settled have been the ones from ages ago only renovated to keep the same look it had once before. In his walk, he spotted a meager shop with a wooden sign that said “Harrogate Flowers”, that sold a few selections and he was sent thoroughly searching for the simplest yet most elegant ones they had. _Pansies,_ he saw and grabbed a few pieces of different colored ones and asked the shop keeper to wrap them.

“There’s rosemary, that’s for remembrance; pray, love, remember: and there is pansies, that’s for thoughts.” A female voice said beside him, making him look toward the person who spoke in prose.

“A beautiful piece, for a beautiful reference.” He replied, looking at the girl with dark brown locks and blue eyes that could pierce his soul. “You liked  Hamlet?”

“Yes, definitely, maybe we could discuss it over a cup of tea sometime?” She asked without any hesitation and a little bit straight forward if he thought so. The woman before her had on a simple sweater and a scarf that were loosely around her neck, a light purple shade against her fair skin.

“I, ugh—am not so sure.” Tom started, not really certain what to say to her invitation.

“It is purely intellectual conversation, I assure you,” laughing lightly, she offered her hand. “The flowers, I suppose for a special lady?”

He nodded, still unsure of what the situation is. “I would love that cup of tea, Miss?”

“Julie, and you, Shakespeare, I don’t suppose you’re Tom Hiddleston?” she chuckled.

“I—yes, I am.” A smile slowly made its way as he took her hand and gave it a firm shake, followed by a nervous chuckle that left his lips. _Of course someone would probably recognize me_ , he thought.

“I’ve recently moved here, family and—stuff, I came from London,” she scrunched up her nose. “I would love to know people who aren’t relatives.” She shrugged as she pointed to the pansies the shopkeeper held. “I would love to get a few of the same selection this mister chose.” Julie directed to the shopkeeper.

“Copycat.” He whispered before chuckling.

“You just got here first.” She laughed alongside of him. Tom noticed the creases that fell on the sides of her eyes. “There’s a coffee shop near here, a dainty one, it’s the Sleeping Owl. I’d love to meet you there late afternoon on the morrow?”

“Sure, that’d be great.” Tom finally replied, a soft smile playing on his lips as he turned to the shopkeeper and paid for his flowers before leaving. “I’ll take my leave then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Adieu, love, adieu.” She shouted as he headed down the road to where he was to meet the mysterious woman he was so fond of, flowers in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how was it? :>


	4. 1957

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the 2 year lack of update. I will be continuing my updates where I left off. I do hope I finish it this time around.  
> Please, enjoy reading. :)

Jane dressed herself in a simple blue dress that she’d usually wear when she’d take casual strolls in the market. Rouge tinted her lips and she was satisfied with how he made herself up. The sun was almost setting when she arrived and she knew she had just in time. Admiring the birds that set themselves on the river, she wondered again and again the face that accompanied the voice she often spoke to on the phone. She sat herself slowly on the grass a few meters away from the river where a young tree stood.

The minutes passed by and she grew more impatient. Her meeting could have possibly been forgotten and maybe, he was playing tricks on her to get her hopes up. She sneered at the thought and crossed her arms around herself, wrapping the shawl she brought with her, contemplating on whether she would wait moments more before her pondering was cut short when she heard footsteps behind her.

She quickly spun around and muttered, “Thomas?” Only to be met with two pairs of anxious eyes staring at her.

“Miss Jane,” Beth huffed, catching her breath as she walked closer to her miss. “You have to come back with me, your parents—your father he is quite furious that you haven’t come home yet. I’ve already lied and, and—“

She looked around once more and complied to the pleading of her hand maid, following her as they went home in hurry.

 

 

He arrived half an hour before their scheduled meeting, gazing upon the river that divided the land from the sky that sported a slowly sinking sun. The orange in it filled the blue of the sky and the water, casting a glowing light upon everything it touched. Tom glanced at his watch and he did not notice time pass by and it was nearing 5 o’clock. He walked around the area for quite a while, not sure where she would be coming from. Worry filled him as his hands gripped the flowers in his hand, swallowing as he glanced once more on his watch. _It’s almost 6,_ he thought. The sun had set, a dark blue filled the sky and stars slowly became visible through the clouds. Looking around, he approached the tree that was set a little far from the bank of the river and heard footsteps approaching it. He went around it quickly and whispered, “Jane?”

Disappointment coursed through him as he saw a man carrying two buckets. He was probably from the market, he thought. Tom sighed and dropped the flowers on the ground; setting his sights away from the river and toward home in haste, confusion and hurt.

 

 

“Where have you been, young lady?” his father asked as she entered the dining area. Her father stood up from where he sat and approached her. “We have been waiting for your arrival and it is embarrassing to Harold and his son.”

“I—I went to the market to get a bit of air and to see the produce that—“ she answered cautiously.

“Why didn’t you take Beth with you, then?” her father countered.

“ _Mon pere_ ,” she whined, “Please.”

“Have you forgotten we were going to talk about our upcoming marriage, love?” a voice crooned from the opposite side of the table. Theo stood up, his suit as dark as how she knew his heart would be. Only she could hint at the courtesy he was feigning as he took her hand in his own, escorting her to the seat beside his.

“It must’ve slipped my mind, I apologize.” She turned toward Theo’s father and mother, who had disapproving looks on their faces and bowed her head in apologies despite the cutting stares they gave her.

“Well then, let’s have dinner, I bet you are all hungry.” Her father bellowed. “I am sorry for the delay, Harold and Glinda.”

The couple smiled uneasily at her father and from under the table, Theo’s hand gripped Jane’s hand too tightly, making her wince. The pained gesture was unnoticed by everyone in the table except for her hand maid who was by the doorway that even her parents remain unaware of her discomfort.

 

 

“Why didn’t you come?” Tom asked Jane grimly, pacing with the phone in his hand. He was still wearing the clothes he was wearing earlier to meet her.

“What are you saying? You were the one who wasn’t there!” she replied back anger in her voice, hugging herself in the seat beside the table.

“I was there, Jane,” he said, toning his voice a little softer. “I got there earlier than our arranged meeting.”

“But, I didn’t see you, Thomas,” Jane matched the soft tone he replied with. ”I was there early as well.”

“If you are going on about this, I might as well just say that I have been waiting for you for over 2 hours for you there at the river, Ms. Beaufort.”

Rather than anger, she couldn’t help the hurt seep through her voice as she answered him back. “There could only be one River Nidderdale, _Thomas,_ ” She breathed deeply, forcing the tears of disappointment back from falling. “Harrogate is such a small country for us not to see each other.”

“But, Jane, listen, I am not lying to you. I swear!” Tom was fed up with this arguing back and forth.

Jane stood up from where she sat and replied angrily. “And are you saying that I am the liar, now?!”

“No, Jane,” he sighed. “Maybe we just went to opposite directions or, or, we just waited in different places.”

“Jane, let’s meet once again, tomorrow, same time as today.”

Her eyes watered at his request. “Tom, I—I’ve only 2 weeks before I get m—married.”

 

In the coffee shop just south of Harrogate hung simple paintings that were illuminated by yellow light that filled the café. Julie quickly scanned the customers inside the shop before entering, seeing that only a handful of people were there and no sign of Tom. _I’m probably too early,_ she told herself as she went in, chimes ringing overhead. The Sleeping Owl was a cozy spot; she thought, just perfect for reading and quiet conversations over a cup or rather, cups of tea.

She went on right ahead, ordered a kettle of Earl Grey, and sat on the couch just at the far end of the café. The waiter nodded with a slight smile before setting down a delicate set of pot and two cups on the table in front of her. She muttered a soft, “Thank you,” as she held the pot in her hands and served herself a cup waiting for his companion.

Minutes passed and she had finished the pot of tea all to herself when a waiter approached her once again, gesturing to the used china. “Were you expecting someone, love?” He asked.

Julie nodded, “Expected too much of him.” She sighed and placed a bill on the table, smiling softly at the waiter before taking her leave.

 

 

The next day, that afternoon, Jane wrapped a lilac shawl around her shoulders and hurried out the door before even her maid had seen her. She didn’t notice Theo grudgingly staring at her from where his car was parked beside their house.

She was once again in the place they had decided to meet. This time, she arrived a few minutes before 6 o’clock. Crickets hummed in the air and the wind felt colder against her skin. The moon shone bright, reflecting it’s while light in the water of River Nidderdale. In growing impatience, Jane grabbed a sharp rock that was set beside the tree, circled it and slowly carved on its body. “Jane,” she wrote along with the year it was in, just like a diary. The carving separated the dark trunk of the tree from where she wrote, seeing almost white inside of it.

After engraving the tree, she went around the vicinity of the river again, hugging the shawl around her shoulders a bit tighter as she walked, the moon lighting her way.

“I wonder who you’re supposed to be meeting here, Jane?” a deep voice said from behind her. She quickly spun and saw Theo looking at her, his arms crossed and his jaw tightening. Jane couldn’t help but flash a look of surprise at his presence and once again, Theo spoke. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing, Theo,” she turned her back to him. “I was just taking a walk.”

Jane started walking away when Theo grabbed her by the arm and tugged her against him forcefully, stopping her in her tracks.

“At this time at night?” he raised his voice but she dared not to look at him once more.

“Miss Jane!” She looked up and saw her maid, Beth, running up to her.

When Beth, out of breath, got to her, Theo tightened his grip on Jane’s arm and grabbed Beth’s hair, pulling her away from her mistress. “I know you’re hiding something from me,” He accused the maid. “Both of you are keeping something from me.”

“Let go of her, _Theodore.”_ Venom soaking every word that came from Jane’s lips. “Do not involve her in this.” Beth was sobbing and her cheeks were stained with tears when Theo tossed her against Jane before he walked away. Jane wrapped her arms and looked resentfully at the retreating form of his _betrothed._

“Jane, I was there, I am sure of it and you weren’t,” Tom said wretched at the similar situation he experience that night. “Just stop making a fool of me, please.”

“I was there, I swear it, Thomas,” she answered quickly. “I swear, I carved my name on the tree by the river.”

Tom immediately asked her to hang up and hurried to their meeting place, the thunder slowly rambling in the sky. As soon as he neared the river, he turned on his flashlight and approached the tree by the bank, circling it as he looked for the engraving.

 

 

His heart stopped, “Impossible,” he whispered, as his fingers traced the only carved portion of the tree. “ _Jane 1957_.” He stood there, confused, and the rain started pouring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a message. :)


	5. Priorities

“Ma petite?” her mother’s voice rang outside the door of her room.

“Come in, mama.”

“You should come down for breakfast, your father will be displeased by your absence.” She encouraged, or rather, threatened albeit soft spoken.

He mother was a beautiful woman for her age, late 40s, fair skinned, gentle features and a kind heart for both my father and everyone else. Jane has always been amazed by her patience with her father and often tried to match hers but she just couldn’t for her father had much of a close minded way of thinking.

“Look at this dress Theo had asked to made just for you,” Jane didn’t notice that her mother was carrying a dress in her arms when she entered and it was now in front of her. “You know darling, I don’t think Theo will be hard to care for, or love, in that matter.”

“ _Ma mere_ , were you the same with father when you two were married?” she asked sincerely. “Did you have to teach yourself to love him the way I have to with Theo?”

Her mother shook her head, feeling sorry and unhappy that her only daughter had to experience this. Josette’s eyes watered as Jane took her hands.

“ _Ma mere_ , I’ve always hoped for a day to meet a man who would love me and would understand the dreams I have for myself.” Jane’s own eyes watered and she held her mother’s hand tightly in her own.

Her father was just outside the door, about to enter when he heard Jane speaking. “That man is not Theo,” she shook her head. “Theo is selfish, pretentious and he doesn’t love anyone but himself,”

“Jane, ma petite—“

“But, I have to marry him,” Jane sighed defeated, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked down to their hands. “I have to marry him for you and papa, for our family, because I love the both of you.”

Her mother enveloped her in a tight hug, tears staining her own cheeks as Jane sobbed on her shoulder. Jane’s own tears, staining her mother’s pink dress, and not believing all that she had said but, she thought that maybe it’s time to stop thinking just about herself. From the door, her father looked down, somewhat ashamed of what he put his daughter through, thinking of ways to make amends as he walked away slowly, trying not to make a sound.

 

 

Tom stared at the phone that was in front of him. He ignored the buzzing of the phone in his pocket ‘til he can’t ignore it no more.

He finally answers it and Luke’s voice comes from the other end. “Hello, Tom, I thought you died or something. You haven’t answered your phone in days, I thought you fell in a river there and just disappeared. I was beginning to get worried.”

“Luke, answer me this,” Tom started, standing up and pacing in the dust covered attic. “Do you believe two people from two different periods could communicate?”

“What do you mean?” Luke’s voice sounded truly curious. “One from the present and another from the future?”

“No. One from the present and another from the past.” Tom clarified.

“Oh, one from the present and the other one’s from the past, yes, I do believe that, man.” Luke replied condescendingly before adding, “I do believe you’re going out of your mind.”

“Maybe the countryside has gotten you out of your wits, Tom, should I call for a ride to get you out of there, then?” Luke suggested.

Tom shook his head to himself. “You are no help.” He said annoyed and hung up the phone.

 

 

_That week, Tom was strolling on the streets, his head filled with thoughts of Jane and the mystery that surrounded their circumstance. He could not wrap his head around the idea and he sighed while he crossed the road as he tried to comprehend—_

_“GET OUT OF THE ROAD!” Wheels screeched as the driver screamed a few meters before he was pushed from the way. He was dumbfounded, deer in the headlights and his eyes moved to the person who saved him. The driver stepped out of his car and went towards them with his eyes filled with worry. Tom called the emergency line as he crouched beside the old woman who was unresponsive. The old woman’s fluttered open for a second before closing back. He noticed the blood running down the side of her head, matting up her graying hair._

_“Please, be alright.” He whispered as he heard the ambulance sirens nearing_.

 

 

Tom walked along the cobbled steps of the quiet town as he headed towards the flower shop. He thought of buying flowers for the old lady that saved him and drop it off at the hospital hoping it would light up the place somehow. Upon arriving, he noticed a familiar woman conversing with the shopkeeper.

“Julia.” Tom said sharply, unsure of how she would react after not contacting her regarding their afternoon tea.

“Tom,” she nodded toward him and handed the money to the shopkeeper. “I’ll leave first.”

 She walked off hurriedly, a vase of sunflowers occupying her hands. Tom decided to leave her be, noticing her uneasy disposition. He picked up a bouquet of flowers to drop off at the hospital and walked there soon after he bought it.

Tom smooth talked the receptionist nurse to find out where the old lady was confined and convinced her that he would not be staying long. He walked to the room only to see a woman exiting the room just as about he was to knock.

“How may I help you?” she asked with a frail smile, slight wrinkles visible by the corner of her blue eyes.

“I’m Tom,” he started, unsure of how she will respond. He assumed the woman was a relative of the old lady. “I was the guy she saved.”

The lady stood shocked for a moment before nodding her head and reaching her hand out. “I’m Josie, I’m her daughter.”

He shook her hand firmly and handed her the bouquet of flowers. “I’m truly sorry for the trouble and hurt I’ve caused. I apologize.”

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” He heard a female voice speak behind him as the door creaked open.

He looked back and met eyes with Julie. Confused, he stood up to approach her. “It was you. This was your fault?”

Tom tried to take a step forward, “I didn’t—“

“No, stay back! And leave my family be! You’ve caused enough problems!” She shouted, turning away and running out.

Josie’s eyes were wide and displayed confusion. Tom took the chance to speak first. “Is Julie?”

“Marie Jones, that’s her name. Julie’s my daughter and that’s her grandmum.”

 

“We all know it was an accident, Tom,” Josie assured him as she offered him a seat. “Nobody wanted this to happen.”

“I am terribly sorry,” he spoke softly the apologies bearing more weight than just the accident. “I do know Julie, we had plans the other day and I didn’t show up.”

Josie placed her hand on his arm and squeezed lightly, “Well, Tom, judging by the your guts showing up here nonetheless, I do believe you had a very good reason.”

He nodded in agreement. “Thank you for understanding, Josie.”

“And I hope you’d understand the way my daughter reacted as well. She is her favorite grandma and she’s just really worried.”

Josie spoke up again, “Tom,” she hesitated asking. “Do I know you from somewhere? It’s just that you seem familiar.”

“I’m an actor, not too big yet but I do some films here and there,” he answered. “Though, it is my first time in Harrogate.”

“Perhaps that’s why.” Josie nodded.

 

Heading out of the hospital, his mind juggled with the idea of Julie’s mum recognizing him. He considered that maybe because she’s seen him in some films but her reaction said otherwise. Tom brushed off the idea upon bumping with someone walking toward the hospital.

“I’m sorry, I—“

“Julie.” Tom stated, holding her from falling back.

“It’s you again.”

“Give me a chance to explain, Julie,” he requested. “For everything.”

Julie weighed his request in her mind before crossing her arms. “I’ll head to your place, I know you’re staying at the old bed and breakfast manor. Tea late afternoon?”

Tom smiled a little too widely in satisfaction. “Yes, thank you, Julie.”

 

 

“Hello? Are you here Tom?” Julie shouted by the doorway.

“Good morrow, Miss. I’m the caretaker of the house, I’m Beth,” She bowed her head lowly and continued. “Are you looking for Mr. Tom?”

“Yes, I am. Is he home? We were supposed to have tea.”

“Unfortunately, he went out a few hours ago, Miss. Please do come in and make yourself comfortable. I will let you know when arrives.”

“Thank you, Beth.” Julie smiled as he walked to the sitting room of the house. It was a very old place and she liked the home-y feel it brought her, she thought.

She noticed a piano sitting by the corner of the room. It was slightly dusty and she tried keying a few notes on the instrument before sitting down in front of it.

“Fly the ocean in a silver plane,” she hummed, playing the notes accompanying it.

“See a jungle when it’s wet with rain, just remember when you’re home again.

You belong to—“

“Miss?” Julie was cut off and she stood up guiltily.

“I’m sorry for playing the piano. What is it Beth?”

“It’s nothing, really. I just knew that song,” the caretaker of the house treaded slowly. “May I ask, are you from this town, Miss? You seem really familiar.”

“No, I’m from London and I was just visiting.”

“Oh, is that so.” Beth suddenly felt disappointed. “I’m sorry for asking, Miss.”

“It’s not a problem,” Julie smiled. “I think Tom has forgotten we were supposed to be going out today. I’ll just head out. Thanks for accommodating me, Beth.”

 

That day, Tom spent the entire morning by the tree near River Nidd. He hoped to see Jane though he knew it was impossible. He dozed off until late afternoon, missing his plans with Julie.

Tom got home a little while past dinner time and he had just gotten on the bed when he heard a knock on the door.

“Mr. Tom?” A female’s voice sounded through the door.

“Yes? Please come in.”

“Good evening, I’m Beth, the caretaker of the house. I don’t think we’ve been introduced properly but a lady was here looking for you earlier today. She says you had plans for the afternoon but she left after waiting a while. Her name was Julie.”

Tom remembered his plans and mentally smacked himself. He’d need apologizing for that and he’s probably blown off his last chance with Julie.

“Thanks for letting me know, Beth. Have a goodnight.” He sighed, a faint smile directed to the caretaker.

“And you too, Mr. Tom.”

His mind was troubling him with more things now—Marie in the hospital, forgetting his plans with Julie and now the crazy situation he’s in with Jane. He considered getting on the phone again with Jane but was worried about how she’ll react.

He tried his chances, nonetheless. “Hello?”

“I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do review! Thanks a lot!


	6. Sacrifices

It has been days and this was the only time he finally had the courage to pick the phone up again. Tom slouched on the sofa that was still covered with a cloth and looked up to the ceiling as he did pick up the phone, placing it against his ear. A phone call would clear his doubts and all this impossibility he has been thinking. Tom has done so much pondering the past few days and figured to try one thing to prove to Jane what he had been unsure of since that day by the river.

“Thomas?” a voice on the other end tried to catch his thoughts when he stopped responding.

Without thinking, he hung up with a loud thud of the phone and stared wide eyed. Tom mentally cussed himself for doing it before he picked it up once again, this time, setting it firmly.

“Thomas,” Jane’s voice once again was heard. “Did you just hung up the phone on me?”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you, Jane.” He said seriously, grabbing the newspaper from the table. “Listen to me carefully.”

Tom started speaking slowly, his fingers grazing through the old pages of the newspaper he picked up from the library. “Jane, it is not possible to meet each other, whatever we do, we will never be at the same place at the same time.”

“I don’t understand Thomas—“ she felt hurt, disappointment. What could she have done that would demerit his desire to see her?

“I have seen your name on the trunk of that tree by the river and the year you carved along with it,” he stared in a blank space in the room before continuing, planning how to say it to her. “1957, Jane, you wrote 1957, right?

“Yes, it was January 3rd, 1957, that was the day we agreed to meet, wasn’t it?” she replied.

“Yes, it was the 3rd of January,” he shook his head. “But, I’m not in 1957, Jane, it’s 2014 now, not 1957.”

“That is how our generations are far apart and for some reason, this is the only way we are still communicating, even if we’re in different times and places.”

“I don’t believe this—you, what you’re saying, Tom.” She countered in disbelief, standing up from where she sat.

“Now tell me this, who is the current Prime Minister, Jane?”

“It is Sir Anthony Eden.”

“And what is the date today?”

“It’s the 8th of January, 1957,” she complied though somewhat angry at Tom’s endless foolishness. “I don’t understand what this has to do with—“

“Tomorrow. January 9, 1957. That is the day Anthony Eden resigns from his seat as Prime Minister and will be replaced by Harold Macmillan the following day. January 9 is the day Anthony Eden resigned.” He stared at the newspaper that showed photos of both Eden and Macmillan, with headlines of the former resigning and the latter replacing him for the seat as Prime Minister.

“Tom,” she whined, truly confused and frustrated at this banter they have been going at for some time. “I simply don’t understand and I am very confused at everything you’re saying.”

“Jane, 57 years,” he sighed; at a loss for words and tired from all of he had said. “57 years, that is how far the years are apart between us.”

Jane sat down, disbelief in her eyes and she felt it to the very core of her being. She shook her head and tried to make everything comprehend. “I just don’t believe anything you said, Thomas.” She whispered as she hung the phone up, leaving Tom’s pleas at the end of the phone to naught.  

 

 

The following day, she went down for breakfast with her family even before Beth had come to wake her up. She was greeted by her father in a suit and all dressed up.

“We are going to the Cox for brunch today, Jane.” His father said, not even giving her time to retort before hauling her to the car much to her dread.

Upon arriving, both patriarchs greeted each other with handshakes, followed by Theo approaching Jane’s father after parting with the newspaper he held in his hands.

“I am grateful for your invitation, Harold.” They were greeted in the receiving room as Jane glanced around the manor of the Cox’s. It was over the top, and their abode was nowhere close to being called humble. A deer, moose, and an ox’s head were mounted on the high walls of the receiving room and the floor was of a carpet made of fur. Huge windows were covered by curtains that were as huge and pure marble was used for their elegant fireplace. _Too much,_ she thought.

“And I am delighted you could make it, Jane,” Harold turned towards her with a smile and faced her father as well. “And you too, Raoul.” He wore a button up suit that was folded to his elbows and she could almost tell that the buttons were too strained around the man’s belly. In her head, she tried to make a countdown, imagining that the buttons were to give up at some point. _1, 2…_ Harold left and headed to the dining area to fetch his wife, leaving the three to their conversation.

“Haven’t you heard the news, Sir?” Theo mused, cutting her off from her thoughts.

“What news do you mean, Theo?” Jane’s father asked.

“It has been all over the newspapers and tabloids in the market,” he started with a serious face. It almost made Jane believe he cared about something besides his face and his hair. Theo looked to Jane, coaxing some sort of reaction when he finally said, “Anthony Eden has resigned and they are looking to Macmillan to replace him.”

Jane looked away in astonishment and she felt almost nauseous when she heard her father and Theo speaking.

“With that aside, my father and I spoke and we decided it would not be inconvenient to push the wedding at an earlier date.” Theo looked smug as he looked at Jane for some kind of reinforcement.

“That’s what we came here for, Theo,” her father slowly held. “I’d like for you to know that there won’t be any wedding. I will be talking to you father—“

“What?” Theo said a little forcefully. Even Jane couldn’t believe the words that came from her father’s mouth.

“I will give up the merger for this.”

“You know that is a foolish decision, Mr. Beaufort.” Theo was fuming. He was astounded at what he had just heard.

“What is more foolish is letting my daughter marry you, _Theodore,”_ her father quickly retorted. “I know what kind of man you are and I am blind for not seeing it sooner. I will speak to your father at another time. Send him my regards.”

“Didn’t you hear that, _Theo,”_ a teasing tone in her voice. “The wedding is off.”

“Let’s go, ma petite.” A hauling from her pulled her away, leaving a dumbfounded Theo alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, comment, kudos, or whatever. Do let me know what you think! :)


	7. More Than An Exchange

“I want to know how you look like.” Tom spoke on the phone.

“How will that even happen?” Jane asked, thoroughly confused by the requests Tom was making.

“Send me a photo! The newest one you have.”

“You are speaking as if it was possible due to our circumstance, Thomas.” He loved the way his name rolls off her tongue, making him sigh.

“It is!” Tom said overconfidently. “Bury it by the tree, right under where you have carved your name and I will come for it and let you know if I receive it.”

“You are mad, Thomas.”

“And I bet you are beautiful.”

 

The following morning, Jane rushed to the River Nidderdale with a framed photograph in her hand. She walked up to the tree and grabbed a fallen branch, striking the ground with it and digging just deep enough to bury her photo under the ground right below her carved name. She felt unsure and yet she was ecstatic of the thought of the possibility that Thomas would see him.

 

That same day of 2014, Tom ran heading to the River Nidd after his morning jog. The tree’s roots were covered in small shrubs and a few patches of grass but he dug up what was right below Jane’s name. His heart thumped and his hands shook as he faintly saw a shimmer of gold on the ground a feet deep from where he stood. Framed with carved gold and a dusty glass encased a photograph in black and white. He brushed the dust off and stared at the photo as his heart skipped a beat.

 

“You are so beautiful, Jane.” Tom sighed in defeat. “I wish lived back then so I could have met you.”

“I bet there are multitudes of beautiful women where you are,” she chuckled for the first time in a long time. A true genuine laugh. “It’s impossible you haven’t liked a single one.”

“I did meet one just a few days ago,” he remembered the girl he disappointed and still haven’t called back. “Her name’s Julie and we met through unusual circumstances.”

“Is that so…” Jane trailed off. “But Thomas,” she hesitated.

“What is it, love?”

“I want to know how you look like as well.”

“How?” Tom asked, truly curious.

“Describe yourself to me.” Jane stated, carrying the phone and grabbing her materials as she walked toward her easel and paper.

“That’s a bit difficult to do, don’t you think?”

“Just try it, Thomas.”

 

 

“I’ve seen your first drawing, Jane,” he smiled to himself the browned piece of paper. “Nice try but with higher cheekbones and I think you made my chin a bit too rounded.”

“I’ll adjust it right away then.” She laughed.

This was really a curious situation and they did not know what to make of it. Tom held the frame in his hands and stared at the candidly taken photo of Jane. Her dark hair framed her face perfectly and her smile shone bright even through the old photograph.

 

 

The next day, she followed through with her promise. She began sketching him as he described, following through with the adjustments when she heard Beth screaming as she went up the stairs.

“Please, Sir, Miss Jane does not want to be interrupted!” Louder steps echoed up the stairs.

“Get out of my way!” A scream erupted along the hallway.

“Please Sir, you can’t be here.” Jane stopped drawing and walked out of the drawing room to see what the commotion was about.

Upon opening the door, she was faced with Beth and Theo right outside her doorway.

“I have to tell her that she can’t retract our engagement.” Theo stated, facing her.

The brutish man walked inside the room as Jane took equal steps back stopping only when she reached her easel. Theo’s gaze moved from her to her unfinished piece.

“I knew it,” his nostrils flared and his fist curled. “You would not have withdrawn the engagement if it were for no reason!”

Theo pulled the paper from the easel and stared at it, his hands slowly crumpling the artwork in his hands. “Is this him? The man you chose over me?”

Jane kept silent as she looked from Theo to her handmaiden, Beth. Her eyes watered in worry and her fist closed in anger when he ruined her drawing.

“Who is this devil?” Theo snarled. “WHO IS HE?!”

“Give that back!” Jane shouted at him, reaching for the piece of paper in his hands.

Before Jane could grab it from him, he backhanded her face, sending her to the ground.

“Miss!” Beth rushed to her and held her with support as they anticipated what Theo’s next blow could be.

“Get out—“ Jane exclaimed only to get cut off by Theo’s hand on her throat, clutching them so she was unable to move.

With Jane’s throat wrapped in his hand, Theo brought the drawing near her face and she looked directly into her eyes; fury filling his every word.

“I won’t let another man have you,” he crumpled the drawing into a ball slowly as Jane’s eyes traveled from his hand to Beth and finally back to Theo. “I won’t let myself be humiliated in front of the entirety of Harrogate!”

Theo tore the paper and threw it in her face as he finally let her go, storming out of the house.

 

The next day, Tom jogged to the River cutting his morning routine in half, ecstatic at the thought of seeing Jane’s new masterpiece. He was surprised not seeing anything buried, worried at the thought of Jane being in trouble.

“He should be thankful we live in different times,” Tom seethed through the phone handle, furiously walking back and forth in his room. “I would have probably broken his face by now after what he’s done.”

“He refuses to let me be, Thomas.”

“You know, Jane, a solution to all of this is to leave them for good,” He proposed. “All I’m worried for is your wellbeing—who knows what other ideas that Theodore has in his sleeve? I worry about you.”

Jane sighed, unable to respond. She silently sniffed, hoping Tom would not catch her tearing up through the phonecall.

“Are you crying, love?” Tom inquired.

“I just wish we had known each other at the same era,” she whispered defeated. “If only I could catch the years—I’d rather stop existing.”

Tom’s heart pulsed in his ears, considering an idea he knew was too insane to put to action.

“Come to London,” he heard himself speaking suddenly. “Come to London and meet me.”

“Do you hear yourself, Thomas? It would not be possible!” She exclaimed. “You have really gone out of your wits!”

“I am serious, Jane. Come to London and we’ll meet there!”

“We are 57 years apart, Thomas!”

“I will give you my address and I will get to you!”

“Listen to yourself—say I wait for you and by the gods, even if I do, I will be old and grey by then!”

“I don’t care! Take this chance with me, Jane” he begged her. “Meet me. Write down this address.”

Jane grabbed a piece of paper as Tom dictated the address to her. It was insane, it was brash, it was foolish, and yet she was doing it anyway.

“93 Guild Street, LONDON, England.”

“I have never been to London before, Thomas! What if—“

“Just look for it. Please, Jane, I want to meet you,” he whispered, desperately. “I will wait for you. Do wait for—“

“JANE!” She heard her name screamed in the hallway.

“What’s wrong, Jane?” Tom asked apprehensively as he was left with no answer.

Jane ran out of the room to the hallway and saw her parents standing back with a stunned look in their faces as they met with a revolver in Theo’s hands.

“What are you doing, Theo?” She asked her, slowly walking up to her parents. “ _Mon pere, ma mere? Tu vas bien?_ ”

“Shut your mouth!” Theo walked to her, his finger never leaving the trigger as it pointed to her parents. “I have become the laughing stock of this town!”

Jane smelled alcohol in his breath in place of the musky perfume he wore. Theo held her by throat and faced her with hooded eyes upon slamming her against the door.

“The withdrawn engagement was an insult to me and my family!” He screamed at Jane’s father.

“What is the matter with you, Theodore?!” Raoul exclaimed. “Why can’t you just accept that there will be no wedding taking place?!

Theo felt more insulted as his face turned into a frown, pulling the hammer of the gun pointed at Raoul’s head. Jane’s father’s hand raised up in surrender and in fright.

“What now, Jane?” Theo threatened. “Are you going to accept or do I have to force it out of you?”

Raoul locked eyes with his daughter and said, “Follow your heart, _ma petite_. Do not worry about us.”

“Stop it, Theo!” She tried to pull him away from her parents only to be pushed against the door once again.

“I’m growing impatient, _my love.”_ he snarled at her.

Her parents shook their heads at her as eyes welled up in tears. Jane held onto the arm which held the gun and slowly brought it down as she looked at Theo, a tear falling from her eye. “Stop this now, Theo. I accept the proposal.”

 

Days passed and not a conversation transpired between Tom and Jane. One afternoon, while walking alone the River Nidd, a surprising coincidence happened.

“Oops. I’m sorry I was—“

“You weren’t looking where you’re going.” A familiar voice stated.

“Yes I was—Julie, you’re here.”

“Shouldn’t I be?”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” he started nervously a hand going to the back of his head. “What I meant was that, I’m sorry.”

Julie smiled at him. “I understand, can’t let a famous actor think I’ll be his priority right?”

“It’s not that. It was just fate I guess,” Tom shrugged, taking his chance on asking her out. “Would you like to have tea now?”

“I’m not totally opposed to the idea.” She answered, earning a low chuckle from him in victory. Julie considered this last chance to finally talk to him.

 

“So, why were you by the river?” Tom asked, in between sips of his drink.

“I used to play there as a child, when my mum would take us to grandma’s place during the holidays.” Julie began reminiscing, smiling at the thought of her running by the grass and feeding the ducks. “What about you?”

“I just needed to do some thinking,” Unsure, Tom did not how to answer that question but, it was not a lie. “I do apologize for not contacting you sooner.”

“It’s nothing,” she smiled at him. “My grandma always said that everything happens because destiny dictates it to happen that way.”

“I guess so,” he agreed. “Anyway, what do you do?”

“Well, I’m a fine arts major, currently in my last year and I’m up for a job at the National Museum of History after summer next year.”

“Oh that is amazing! I took up English Literature way back and now I’m in theater, as you know.”

“As most people know,” she joked. “I do hope you meet my grandma though.”

“Why is that?”

“She really has a lot of insights about love and life, she’s a very wise woman.” Julie said, slightly leaning back upon remembering her grandma’s condition.

“You know what’s strange? It’s that at her age she still had that much strength to push me off the road.”

Julie laughed in agreement. “You know what’s stranger? It’s that I think that since we met, you’ve always seemed familiar. It’s like we’ve met prior to actually meeting at that flowershop.”

He loved the sound of her laughter, it rang inside the quiet coffee shop and that did not stop her from laughing her wits out. “I wish we could have.”

Her blue eyes captivated him, her wit and intelligence enamored his heart. He chastised himself for missing out on his two other chances. She cut him off of his thoughts when she asked, “but what brings you to Harrogate, Mr. Hiddleston?”

“Please, just call me Tom,” he shook his head with a smile. “I just needed time off.”

“Well, you chose Harrogate so I do believe you are desperate for that time off.” Julie jested. “And you’re definitely in the right place!”

That was his cue to laugh as she sipped on her tea. “Indeed, it is.”

Julie nodded with a wink as she raised her cuppa to him with a grin. “It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do me a review! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Risks and Revelations

“Thomas.”

“Jane.” They started their conversation. It has been a while since they talked.

“I couldn’t imagine what that brute had done to you,” he felt relief wash over him upon hearing her voice. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I’m leaving, Thomas.” Jane started, tears starting up to well in her eyes. “I’m leaving at the eve of our wedding.”

Tom was shocked at her revelation and could not respond in anyway. “What?”

“A carriage will be waiting for me then at the edge of town and it will take me to London,” Jane explained. “I have saved some money. I am not sure where I’ll be headed but if this is what destiny has woven for me then it will take me there.”

“Then come to me, love,” he spoke up.

“Come to me and I will wait for you.” Tom said assuring.

“I will come for you, Thomas.”

“Promise me, Jane. Promise me you’ll come and meet me. 15th of January 2014.” He almost begged.

“I will come to you, we will meet on the 15th of January of 2014.” She promised him.

“Take care of yourself, Jane.”

“Love will see no era, see no time, it sees no end.”

“Jane,” Tom spoke softly. “You have my heart.”

She froze and slowly put the phone down, wiping the tears from her eyes. Anticipation, worry and fear flooded her as she imagined how it would be running away from everything she ever knew.

 

 

Tom was heading out for his morning jog when he saw the old caretaker of the manor sitting by the fireplace sorting through clutter. His curiosity got the best of him and he approached Beth.

“Hello there.”

“Good morning, Mr. Tom,” she smiled at him as she wiped the dust off of the portraits. “I was just cleaning the portraits from the attic. These were from the old owners of the estate and they left it here, I try to maintain these from time to time.”

Tom looked at the object in Beth’s hands and wiped the dusty frame, revealing a family portrait of three. “Are these the owners?”

“Yes, Monsieur Raoul, Madame Josette, and their sole heir, Miss Jane. They were the Beauforts.”

“Wha—?” Tom was at a loss for words. “What did you say their daughter’s name was?”

“Jane,” Beth sighed, her voice cracking as she spoke. “Jane Rene Beaufort.”

Tom’s hand shook as he reached for the frame in Beth’s hands, his eyes widening in disbelief.

“She was so beautiful,” Beth recounted. “It was the night before her wedding when she disappeared.”

“Jane ran away from the man she was forced to marry, Theodore Cox—he was an heiress, handsome but arrogant and cruel of heart. She ran away that night, boarded a carriage heading to London.” The caretaker spoke, embracing another portrait of the family as she reminisced.

“How do you know about the family?” Tom knelt down, his voice hard as he used the back of his shirt to clear any remaining dust from the frame.

“I was the young miss’ handmaiden. I knew Miss Jane very well.” Beth said softly.

“Her,” Tom pointed at Jane on the photograph. “Jane Beaufort, what happened to her?”

Beth’s head hung low and tears streamed from her eyes, strands of her white hair falling to her face. “She’s gone, Sir,” her knuckles turning white from clutching the frame. “She died on her way to London. Today marks her 57th death anniversary.”

“The only thing Miss Jane left me was the information that she was meeting someone in London,” she continued. “She said she met a man over a phone and it was the man she fell for.”

Tom could not believe what he was hearing. He held the frame in his hands tightly as he listened to the story the caretaker was telling her.

“The carriage went through a terrible storm and by the mountainside, a thunder struck the boulders and caused an intense landslide that destroyed the road—the carriage along with it.” She sighed as if the memory was only from yesterday.

“And the worst thing was the body could not be found, until her parents died and they left the estate with no owner.”

Tom stood up, walked out and headed toward his room, his eyes off in a stare, his heart sullen. He reached for the rotary dial phone when it revealed that its cord had been cut off at the end. Tom fell to the floor, his eyes free flowing with tears as he ran his hand through his hair dumbfounded about everything that had been revealed.  

 

 

Tom woke up to a dream that startled him. He was walking out of his room only to be met by a woman sitting by the piano, playing an old classic tune. He walked towards her and the lady faced him with a smile.

“Jane?”

“My Thomas.” He embraced her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Thomas, fate brought us together somehow but we are not destined for each other.” She told him softly.

“But isn’t that you, Jane?”

“Open your eyes, love,” her hand reached up to touch his face lightly. “You’ll find the love you’re looking for.”

Tom leaned against her hand and closed his eyes to cherish the feeling.

And just like that, he woke up. He started his day with a heavy heart as he remembered the revelations that transpired the day before. Tom met up with Julie for tea and to tell her the story of him, Jane, and Beth, somehow to keep his sanity intact.

“If someone would tell me that story, it seems beautiful, no doubt about that.” She started, swirling the teaspoon as she added in her milk. “But, if you’d think that all those happened, it seems hard to believe.”

“So, does that mean you don’t believe a word I’ve told you?” Tom asked curiously. “That Jane did exist?”

“I do. I do believe,” Julie looked up to him. “And I think I also believe that you love her—that she holds your heart.”

Tom tried to reach out for her hands only to have her pull away. “I can see the pain in your eyes, Tom. How can I not believe the feelings you have for this woman?”

“Isn’t it stupid to feel pain for someone you loved and lost but haven’t met?” He started, confused. “She have said her farewells but she did not even arrive? I was hurt when I haven’t even seen her leave? And I look for her even when I don’t know when we’ll meet?”

Julie looked at Tom with a sad smile. “Love sees no era, sees no time, and end.”

“What did you just say?” Tom asked her.

“Jane lives, Tom,” Julie spoke slowly. “Her memory lives.”

Julie turned her head away and started gathering her things to leave. “Julie, wait.”

“I’m sorry, Tom,” she shook her head and stood up to leave. “I thought this could be something but I think I’ve gotten it all wrong.”

“Julie, all my life I’ve longed to meet the person I’ll love forever,” he held her hand to stop her from leaving.

“It’s Jane.”

“I’ve never met, Jane,” he whispered, taking her hand close to his lips. “But I’ve met you.”

Tom kissed Julie’s hand gently. “I don’t know what all this means but will you take the step in knowing with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this one! :) Please review.


	9. Fate

It has been a few days and Tom has been seeing Julie nonstop since their last afternoon together. He only had 2 days before he goes back to London. Tom was lying on his bed, Jane’s photo in his hands, considering putting it away when the phone rang. He looked at the rotary dial phone and realized it was his mobile that finally worked.

“Hello?”

“Tom, it’s Julie,” he was surprised to hear from her. “My grandmum’s finally awake!”

 

Tom walked up to the Josie’s house when Julie met her by the stairs, taking him by the hand. “Tom, I can’t wait for you to meet my grandmum!” She smiled at him as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Julie led him inside toward the sitting room, “Just wait here, I’ll let her know you’ve arrived. Take a seat, feel at home.” She assured him as she left to meet Marie.

Tom was seated when he noticed the room filled with different kinds of artworks, from porcelain vases to sculptures, and paintings on the wall. He walked toward the farther end of the room that was parted with a sliding door. It was a makeshift library with a fireplaces and a few more artworks on display—paintings of him.

Julie walked in on him staring at the portrait that sat at the top of the fireplace, an unfinished oil painting of his face holding a telephone. She caught Tom staring at the artworks and exclaimed, “So that’s why! That’s why you looked familiar!”

Tom relayed no response when Julie spoke again, “You look like the portraits that my grandmum—“

“Who is he?” Tom asked cutting her off.

Julie was surprised but answered nonetheless, “When we ask her, she’d tell us that he was a friend. Our grandpa was always jealous of him though.”

He pointed at a watercolor painting of a tree by a river, with a man standing beside it. “River Nidd…erdale.”

Tom spoke again as Julie stared at her, “By any chance… do you have a photo of your grandma when she was younger?”

Julie nodded and reached out behind the old picture frames on the fireplace. “Here it is,” she handed it to Tom.

There stood a man in a soldier’s uniform and a woman with a bright smile, holding a baby in her arms. Dark hair and blue eyes, just like Julie’s. He could not believe what was in front of him, his hands shook. His mouth hung agape as he blinked multiple times as if to convince himself of what he was seeing.

“Tom, Julie! Mum’s ready!” Josie called out to them, pulling them away from their silence.

Tom put down the frame on the side table and slowly walked to the room, not a word spoken since. Julie held his arm as they went in Marie’s room, a smile plastered on Julie’s face.

Everything moved slow, his heart thumped with every step towards the bed. He looked up and saw Marie’s eyes welling up, her hands covered her mouth in surprise. Tom locked eyes with her and took his steps slowly, stopping right beside her bed. He reached for her hands and held them in his as he knelt down, his eyes never leaving hers.

Marie broke down in sobs as the first tear left Tom’s eyes, Julie trying to comprehend what was unfolding in front of her. He brought Marie’s hand to his lips and held it there for a second before looking back up at her as she spoke.

“Thomas,” her voice cracked. “I waited for you. Waited for so long.”

He held her hand tighter as the other wiped the tear from her face. “I kept my promise.”

Julie spoke up hesitantly, “Grandma… you two know each other?”

Marie looked at her granddaughter and smiled sadly. “My darling, listen to what I’ll tell Thomas.”

“It was a stormy night at what they thought was the end of me. Everything was lost, my drawings of Thomas, but, I was lucky,” she tried to retell the story. “I was by the edge of the cliff when a soldier heard my screams of help and aided me. My health was failing me. I almost did not make it and that is probably the reason why I refused to remember anything from that past. When I woke up, I did not remember anything.”

_“What is your name?” the man in a uniform asked. He sat by the bed, a worried look spread across his face as he handed the bowl of soup. “I’m Henry Jones. May I know your name?”_

_Her face creased in confusing, unsure of how to answer the man in front of her. “I don’t know.”_

“Marie,” she spoke. “Marie is what Henry called me for he did not know I was Jane Beaufort. He took care of me, loved me, and I fell for him. We got married and we had Josie. I was happy and my memories slowly came back. It was not full of happiness for long. I found out my parents died and I was terrified to go back for I might run into Theodore once again. However, I remembered you mentioning that you stayed back in Harrogate.”

“I still can’t believe it,” Tom spoke, looking into her eyes.

“Even I, Thomas,” she smiled. “I’ve waited for so long to see you.”

Marie beckoned for Julie to sit by them. She took the couple’s hands in hers and she held them together. “Everything is brought by fate. Even love, does not see era or time, nor end.”

Tom looked at Julie, tears in both their eyes. Julie chuckled slightly, all her suspicions fading away as she understood the situation the three of them were in. She understood the wisdom her grandmother told her all these years.

“I hope you treasure each other because fate brought you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done after a long while. I hope you enjoyed this short series. Thank you so much for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> **Mon pere - my father  
> Ma mere - my mother  
> Ma petite - My little one
> 
> Sooooo? How was it? 
> 
> Comments or anything? Not that I'm begging. I just need feedback, my lovelies. 
> 
> \---- G


End file.
